


five feet over the air

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [184]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diakko, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Flying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Akko is finally getting a hang of flying.





	five feet over the air

Akko carefully steered her broom slightly to the right, tightly gripping the wooden shaft as she flew about five feet from the ground. The grass was green and fluffy, so it wouldn’t be a problem if she fell off, but she didn’t want too, especially now when she had actually gotten her broom to work. She was actually riding it! And turning, without falling off!

This was really a major improvement for the witch, maybe she’d try to fly a bit higher? Like ten feet instead of five? Yeah, that would be really cool to try. Of course, she had flown way higher up into the air, but never on her own, without some kind of magical help. And, if she fell off, it wouldn’t be that bad, just a couple of bruises. She really wanted to get better, so of course it was worth it,

She pointed her brown upwards as she few around the courtyard and flew higher, before reaching her desired height. Wow, this felt  _ way  _ higher than she was used too. She could definitely do it. So she sped up and…

Ouch.

Akko groaned as she landed onto the soft grass, the broom still in the air. Somehow, she had fallen off again, but she quickly got up, and trying to grab the broom. It was way too high up for her.

Diana had been sitting under an oak, reading a book as Akko practiced, and as she now saw the witch on the ground, unable to reach her broom, she got up.

“Akko dear, do you need any help?”

She nodded.

“Yes honey, please.”

Diana nodded, and gave Akko a kiss on her cheek.

“You’re really improving, you can actually fly now. I’m so proud of you.”

“Well,  _ I  _ would’ve been a lot prouder if I didn’t fall off.”

Diana laughed.

“Everyone starts somewhere, I believe in you.”


End file.
